


Odio viscerale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ali di metallo [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un mondo in mano ad Angeli crudeli dalle ali di metallo e Demoni non meno spietati. Gli umani sono solo i loro meri giocattoli.





	Odio viscerale

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Desideroso’.  
> Scritta con il prompt del 10° P0rnfest:  
> Originale; M/M; Hate!Sex, hanno cercato di uccidersi fino al giorno prima e continueranno a farlo anche dopo.

Odio viscerale

 “Quell’umano era mio! Avevo deciso di farlo mio da prima di te!” gridò il demone. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori intorno al viso.

L’angelo strinse con forza la lancia d’oro, la mano con cui lo teneva era coperta da un guanto candido.

“Possiamo considerarlo un mio modo per vendicarmi. In fondo tu mi hai portato via mio fratello minore!” gridò.

Il demone digrignò i denti candidi e partì all’attacco, cercando d’infilzare con la sua spada l’avversario.

Quest’ultimo schivò, spalancando le sue ali metalliche.

“Non puoi tirare fuori quella vecchia storia per ogni sgarro che mi fai” ruggì.

L’angelo ruotò su se stesso e cercò d’infilzarlo a sua volta. Gli ferì un fianco, strappandogli la casacca nera. Il demone riuscì a graffiargli il viso, aprendogli una ferita e gli tagliò una ciocca di capelli.

“Lo farò riguardo a tutto quello che considererò adeguato. È il motivo per cui voglio ucciderti” gli ricordò l’angelo.

Il demone schivò un calcio dell’avversario e indietreggiò.

I due si stavano sfidando sul tetto di una gigantesca villa candida, sostenuta da alte statue di uomini ingobbiti, dai muscoli prorompenti e i corpi tesi in posizioni di sforzo.

“Io, invece, voglio ucciderti per toglierti finalmente dai piedi. Questo, però, non giustifica il tuo atto. Già pregustavo di ‘fottermelo’ quell’umano” ringhiò il demone.

L’angelo strinse le labbra.

“Questo posso capirlo. È un amante veramente pregevole, ma ormai mi appartiene. Gli ho anche dato un nuovo nome” spiegò.

“Maledizione! Ci vorranno mesi, se non anni, per trovarne uno ugualmente piacente” ruggì il demone.

“Le nostre leggi m’impongono di darti soddisfazione. Noi, angeli e demoni, siamo i signori di questo mondo. Non possiamo mai rimanere inappagati per colpa del desiderio verso gli umani, nostri meri schiavi” rifletté l’angelo.

“Hai ragione. Potrebbero darci dei guai, i guardiani dei cancelli. Sarebbero più che pronti a imprigionarci.

Però non credo tu abbia intenzione di farti ‘fottere’ da me” disse il demone.

“No, se compariamo le nostre gerarchie, sono più in alto di te. L’unico motivo per cui non sono già venuto a riprendermi mio fratello è perché era più in basso di te” rispose l’angelo.

< Merda, sarà umiliante, ma… è anche dannatamente eccitante. Oh sì, sarà peggio per lui che per me quando andrò da tutti a dire che mi ha fottuto. Dirò che mi ha implorato di potermi prendere.

Sì, che da bravo demone l’ho sedotto. Diventerò un eroe > pensò il demone.

L’angelo gli arrivò alle spalle e lo spinse, facendolo cadere carponi.

“Bastardo” si lamentò il demone.

L’angelo gli afferrò entrambe le mani e gli legò insieme i polsi utilizzando la propria cintura, gliele sbatté sul tetto con forza e infilzò la lancia tra due tegole, bloccando la cinghia.

Il demone lo raggiunse con un calcio all’addome, facendolo gemere di dolore.

< Da domani, ad averti in questa posizione, ne approfitterei solo per spaccarti il cranio > pensò. Si sfilò i pantaloni candidi e si abbassò i boxer.

L’altro soffiava e ringhiava, dimenandosi, sbattendo con i piedi e le ginocchia contro le tegole, che tremavano sotto i suoi colpi.

L’angelo si mise a gattoni su di lui, gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli sfilò insieme ai boxer, lo penetrò con un colpo secco.

Il demone rise.

“Tutta qui la tua forza?” lo derise.

L’angelo spalancò nuovamente le ali di metallo, gli aderì con il petto coperto dalla giacca candida, sentiva le ali ripiegate del demone fremere sotto di lui, separandolo dalla schiena stretta dalla casacca nera.

L’angelo si mosse furiosamente dentro l’altro, il demone strinse gli occhi e gli andò con foga incontro col bacino. Cozzavano rumorosamente, si sentivano le ossa scricchiolare.

L’angelo continuò a spingere, fino a lacerare la pelle del demone facendola sanguinare. Gli afferrò le gambe muscolose e aumentò il ritmo fino a venire.

Il demone aprì di più le gambe, lo sperma dell’angelo gli scivolò lungo la gamba.

“Esci adesso, e ti giuro, Figlio di Puttana, che racconterò che sei sottodotato” lo minacciò il demone. Aveva la voce arrocchita dal desiderio.

L’angelo sputò per terra.

“Puerile anche nelle minacce” biascicò, tra gli ansiti. Gl’infilò due dita nella ferita al fianco, strappandogli un basso gemito di dolore, sporcandosi le dita di sangue.

“T-ti… strapperò… tutti i capelli” ringhiò il demone.

L’angelo continuò a prenderlo, il demone sollevò il più possibile i glutei, chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, venendo con un gorgoglio roco.

L’angelo scivolò fuori da lui e riafferrò la lancia, estraendola dal tetto.

“Da domani tornerò a cercare di ucciderti” stabilì, ansante.

Il demone si lasciò ricadere sul letto, con un mugolio.

“Idem” giurò.

 


End file.
